What A Friendship It Turned Out To Be
by Snowaayy-Cazziiee
Summary: This is when Dougie just got out of Rehab and that Danny is there for him. Bad summary as headache but Slash- Pones - First ever! Enjoy T for swearing...I think.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a long day as Dougie been in Re-hab and just got out. Been in there since splitting up with Frankie Sandford, from The Saturdays, and hasn't been himself so Tom sent him there to sort his head out.

Now he's out and sort of okay, Harry been helping him out as well as the others. Taking him out and trying to get another girl to get over her but that didn't seem to work.

Danny and Tom been horrible to her as she went from him straight to Wayne Bridge, a West Ham footballer within a few weeks from breaking up.

Walking around the house, Dougie eyes looked around as sighing as small memories came through his mind which he couldn't help but can't forget those even though everyone is telling him to move on but things isn't that easy as people make it out to be.

He sighed more loudly as he does miss her but yet he's glad that she's happy and that all it matters to him personally.

Leaning against the side, he wish that someone else is there but Tom, Harry are too busy with Tour stuff while he doesn't know where Danny is.

Slowly walking over to Marvin, Tom's cat, he heard movement coming from upstairs which made him thought this was weird as he thought that he was the only one in the house but looks like he isn't.

Frowning slightly as his head went towards the direction of the door and notices a shadow slowly getting bigger by a second.

Also hearing footsteps, Dougie soon laughed as he knew it was Danny.

Danny came down in his boxers, rubbing his eyes, look like he just got up.

_Lazy. _Dougie thought.

A weird feeling came through him as he couldn't help but smirk softly as he notices of how fit Danny can be. Blimey Georgia is one lucky girl.

He can image himself all over that sexy body! Hands going all through the hair, body and doing more than poor Dougie can think. Kissing of where his lips can touch, reach and hell, be better in bed than Georgia!

_Stop thinking like that Dougs! He's your best friend. _

"Hey where is everyone mate?" His sleepy voice entered and echoed through the room.

Dougie smiles as tipping his head to the side for a moment or so before shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know but you're funny when tired."

Danny watching him, his eyes focus more clearly now, smiling. "You think so? Thanks mate." Winking towards him, not knowing of what he's doing to him.

Dougie blushed as tipping his head slightly for a moment. "Someone's lazy though." He smirks slightly.

Now leaning against the wall, arms cross across his chest, a smirk staying there. "I guess that's me. Had a lot of restless nights coming to think about it."

"I guess its cause of me." A young McFLY joked.

Danny looked at him, nodding slightly as his head went in to thinking mode, a bad thing. "Maybe…..I think it started around when you went in to Re-hab." Danny muttered under his breath but Dougie heard everything that is coming out of him.

Marvin came in, tail swaying side to side as his eyes watched the boys as a silence came between them. He meowed to get their attention.

Danny turned to him, laughing under his breath as Dougie shook his head, slightly confused as was in his own world for a moment.

"Huh?"

Danny turned burst out laughing. "Aww Dougs, you're cute like that. ."

"Thank you….I think." Dougie looked away from him. He feels really stupid now to be honest as Danny walked to him.

Winking towards him as tipping his head to the side, his eyes watching his lips for a moment or so before letting a small pout appearing on his own lips.

Dougie just watching him, wondering of what's going on through Danny's mind but didn't mention too much as Danny turned and walked away upstairs, yawning.

Couldn't help but checking him out from behind, Dougie wished that he got Danny all to himself as he turned and sat on the sofa, wishing and cursing to himself that if only he could turn back time and just fucking lean in and kiss the hell out of him.

Slowly out of his own mind, he didn't know that Danny is standing there, behind him just watching him, smiling seduced. There's something on his mind at this moment.

"Dougs? Come down to Earth Douglas. Danny calling to you." Danny whispered by his ear but in a sexy way.

Hearing his voice now entering his own mind, he couldn't help but turned and when he turned, he felt Danny lips against his. Slowly opening his eyes, he's too scared just in-case Danny do something like slap him but something happen.

Danny was kissing him back, full on. Hands pulling Dougie closer to him, begging for more as closing his eyes as he's enjoying it a lot.

Feeling slightly confused of what's going on, Dougie carried on kissing Danny back as closing his eyes once more, a small smile appearing on his face as it's slowly going his own way. Couldn't believe his luck.

Pulling back from him, Danny watched him as Dougie open his eyes and interlocked his eyes along with his, smirking cheekily. "Did I frighten you?"

The young one shook his head as feeling confused still. Was it a dream? A lie to himself? Did his best friend, the one and only Danny Jones just kiss him? Rubbing his eyes after unlocking his eyes from his, he felt his cheeks going red.

Danny smile fell as watching Dougie and wandered of what's going on through his mind. "Dougs? Are you all right?"

Dougie turned to him, tears in his eyes. "Danny what was that for?" Surely Danny didn't fancy him. Of course Dougie mention to Tom and the others about him being bi-sexual and that mentioning it in the band but Danny kissing him! He is confused.

"Dougie, there's something I need to tell you." Danny started explaining but Tom and Harry walked through the door, smiling to them.

"See you're awake but first Danny, can you get dress and secondly I need your help with something." Tom asked as walking through to the kitchen.

Harry laughed as watching them but then stops as he notice that he and Tom walked in at the wrong time.

Dougie got himself up and walked out, leaving them to it.

Danny sighed as he turned and nodded to Harry. "'lright mate?" He asked as he jumped down from behind the sofa and headed in to the kitchen, watching Tom packing some things away. "Tom can I speak to you please?"

Tom turned and smiles. "Yeah sure. What is it mate?" Tom got up from the floor from putting some bits in to the freezer, facing him, smiling but then his smile faded. "Danny did we came in at the wrong time?" He asked as he's feeling bad now.

Danny shook his head. "It's fine. Coming to think about it, don't worry about it Tom. Guess I better do of what you told me to do."

_Is Danny acting strange?_ Tom asked himself as watching him leave before turning and notice that Dougie wasn't there as well. _Is Dougie having problems again? Hope he's all right. What does with…oh please don't tell me that Danny._

Flashback:

_Danny and Tom were getting ready as in the next few hours, Dougie was coming home from Rehab and it's going to be a great thing as they heard that he's doing great and couldn't believe that it's time for him to move on from Frankie and be with someone else._

_Preparing some food like Dougie's favourite, Danny sighed now and then as he tipped his head to the side for a moment as Tom carried on, knowing that something is on Danny's mind but isn't mentioning anything about it, only letting him come out with it when he's ready._

"_Tom? What time is he coming out?"_

"_Should be in a few hours mate. What's wrong?"_

_Silence. _

_Letting it go over his head, Tom carried on cooking but then when he turned he saw Danny's eyes covered in tears but no sound escaping his lips as he seems to be in a different world for the time being._

"_I don't want her anymore. I want someone better…Tom I want Dougie." He finally turned to the blonde haired boy. "I want Dougie Tom." He sighed as he finally let the tears fall faster as closing his eyes._

_Tom came by his side, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him in to his chest, stroking his hair. "Let it out." He whispered. _

_Danny carried on crying against his shoulders as some memories came through his mind of him and Dougie and that they were happy together even though Dougie doesn't like the whole Pones going but then maybe there's more than meets the eye of Dougie Poynter. _

_Feeling Tom's fingers gently wiping the tears away from him, he finally looked up to Tom's brown eyes, smiling slightly. "Tom I think I have fallen for him." He sighed happily._

_Tom smiles however as doing his job. "Danny I know you had feelings for him. The way you look at him, treating him well, having fun and for once Danny, since he broke up with Frankie, you mainly been there trying to cheer him up." Of course Tom and Harry were there as well but Danny mainly been with him every single hour, day so Dougie doesn't get lonely or worse, depress._

_Harry did try and help but only ended up trying to get Dougie to move on and go with one of Izzy friends but then it only made him upset. Tom took him in as a son and looked after him till he's ready but then Dougie got himself in to rehab. _

"_Hell even trying to pick a fight against The Saturdays." He laughed, remembering the night of when McFLY clash with The Saturdays. Mollie didn't want to get involved but she managed to get Frankie out of there along her boyfriend, Aaron and Wayne, Frankie's new boyfriend. _

"_She deserves it Tom. After putting Dougie through that, hell even got Galaxy Defenders helping us out." He smiles warmly. _

"_Danny you need to tell Georgia of what you're going to do. Just go with what your heart is telling you, not your mind." Tom told him._

_Danny nodded as he snuggled his head in to Tom's chest as Tom stroked his hair softly. _

Slowly fading out of the flashback, Tom shook his head as he turned and notice that Harry is standing there, confused.

"What's going on?"

"Harry go to Izzy's. I need to sort something out." By that Tom left him to it as he needs to sort some things with them. It's about time Dougie needs some love to be returned back to him.

Watching him go upstairs, Harry shrugged his shoulders as he left the mad house to themselves as walking out of the door and closing it behind him before walking in to the light breeze and streets.


	2. Chapter 2

2:

Now sitting in his room, listening to some Blink-182 to keep his mind off of the real world and yet of what happen like half an hour or something ago and yet Dougie still seems to be confused by it all.

Well usually Danny doesn't kiss boys unless you're Tom from the concerts but then he only messes around and yet he, Dougie doesn't even know of what he's playing at. Like Danny hasn't shown any feelings towards him…

A few times since he came out of rehab but he just pass it as a great friend that he's fallen for but the thing is that Danny doesn't feel the same way as he does towards him.

Burying his head in the pillow, the young McFLY didn't heard the door opening so he jumped up when hearing Tom's voice entering his mind, breaking down the shields that he put around to get him out of the real world for the time.

Lifting his head, he notice that his music wasn't even on and found Tom standing right in-front of him, smiling slightly but Dougie knows that there's a conversation coming ahead that he isn't going to like.

"Dougs. I think it's time you and I have a chat." He said as sitting on the bed now, turning his body to face him, hand reaching forward and rested on Dougie's knee as he also turned to face him.

Nodding towards him, he waited for Tom to start speaking.

"I know of what's going on between you and Danny and it's not what you think it is like mate." He started explaining.

"What is it like then Tom? Danny winding me up as he knows that I got a big crush on him but nope he has to rub it all in and…"

"Dougie please listen! Trust me, it's not like that." Tom cut in.

"What is it like then? It's not like he got a crush on this stupid boy." He sighed.

"There's more than meets the eyes Dougs. When you was in rehab for a month, all me and Harry heard was, _Is Dougie coming home yet? I want him back! _Seriously you were all of what was on his mind, not Georgia, not anyone."

Dougie felt himself getting slapped in the face as listening to Tom and couldn't believe of what he just came out with. Is he serious? Well Dougie would know that Tom wouldn't play with his feelings as Tom is too _fatherly _to do something like that. Surely! _Stop thinking like that Dougie; of course Tom wouldn't fuck with you. _

"Are you sure? It's just….he kissed me just before you came walking in." Dougie confessed as turning away, cheeks flushing slightly.

"Oh that's why Danny is acting weirdly." Tom said to himself as he looks away for a moment, something that Tom does when he's thinking of what the next step should be. He turned his head back to Dougie. "Did he do anything else or did I and Harry come in at the wrong time." He laughed slightly, embarrassed.

He nodded.

"He isn't playing around with you mate. Danny really likes you, he really does so why don't you go and see him." He said, encouraging him with a Tom smile.

Thinking for a moment, he nodded as he got up from his bed, turning and hugging Tom before walking out of his bedroom but then stops and turned to Tom.

Tom pointed to Danny's room with a cheeky wink before getting up himself, heading towards the door and went downstairs to start food.

Feeling like a little lost boy, Dougie went towards the door, raising one hand and gave a knock before waiting for an answer.

"One minute Tom. I will be down in a minute." Danny voice replied.

"It's not Tom, it's Dougie."

A few noises coming from behind the door which got him concerned but then notice the door opening and Danny coming out with only shorts on, no shirt.

_What a body….DON'T GO THERE DOUGS! _

"We need to speak Danny."

Nodding towards him, he turned and walked back in to his room with Dougie following from behind.

Closing the door behind him, he watched as Danny pushed some junk food out of the way before sitting down on his messy bed before looking over towards Dougie.

"Dougie there's something I need to tell you."

Dougie walked over by Danny's side, sat down before turning back to Danny but before Danny knew of what's going on, Dougie pulled him in and started kissing him, hard and full on!

Danny was shocked but then didn't care as the melt ness came in and soon started kissing him back hard and rough while full on at the same time. Closing his eyes, the older McFLY pulled him on to his lap as hands on his waist.

Dougie smiled against Danny's lips as deepening the kiss before feeling Danny pulling back from him which made him groan slightly. Opening his eyes, watching him as Danny got something to say but wouldn't come out. "Danny what is it?" He asked.

"Dougie, I want you to myself, no one else but you." His voice barely a whisper. His eyes searching the other set of blue eyes, deep in thought for a moment, maybe a moment longer. "I realise that I got feelings for you, not for Georgia, not for anyone. I felt jealous of when you was with Frankie, believe it or not but I was jealous. Thought the feelings would go away and kept telling myself that it was something else and that it would pass but it didn't. In-fact it got stronger."

He stopped for a moment as searching Dougie's eyes still, wandering if he's lost with this but by the looks of things, he isn't so he took another deep breath.

"Seeing you breaking down after Frankie dumped you, it was really hurting me inside really bad and just wanted to comforted you all day and all night…"

"Which you did…."

"Dougie, I wanted to do more than comforting you. I wanted you to feel _alive _again, way before you met with Frankie. That's when I realise that I got feelings for you, even wanted to go to Tom to see if it's true but then freaked out in-case he might not help me but he's been great." He smiles.

"That's Tom for people, I love him." Dougie smiles warmly. _Typical Tom for being a father for all of us. He be a great dad one day. _

Danny nodded towards him as he sighed happily as leaning his head against Dougie's, eyes still interlocked with his. "Dougie, all I am trying to mention is that I…"

Slience.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I love you." Barely a whisper but the wind caught the words and gave them to Dougie as his heart filled up with happiness as he felt Danny's lips against his once more.

"I love you too." Dougie replied through kisses.

Danny smiles as leaning his head against Dougie's chest for a while, just sitting the silence, a wonderful silence, listening to his heartbeat, closing his eyes.

Dougie stroked his hair as he couldn't believe that his dream came true after all and hell he was against Pones. He wishes that he can take that information away as he got a perfect life ahead of him, something to look forward and also his heart is already fixed as he trustees Danny believing it or not. He's happy once more.


End file.
